


Ein neues Jahr

by TSihek



Series: 2. Bingo-Runde ~ 2. Karte [2]
Category: Tatort
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Friendship, Gen, Romance
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-29
Updated: 2014-01-29
Packaged: 2018-01-10 12:24:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1159718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TSihek/pseuds/TSihek
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das alte Jahr geht zu Ende. Ist es  der Beginn von etwas Neuem?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ein neues Jahr

**Author's Note:**

> Bingo-Prompt: Neujahr

Boerne schob die Hände in die Taschen seiner Anzughose und lehnte sich mit dem Rücken gegen die Balustrade, die die großzügige Dachterrasse umgab. Es war noch lange nicht Mitternacht, aber trotzdem pfiffen bereits immer wieder Raketen durch die klare, eisige Winternacht und zerstoben in funkelnden Farbexplosionen. Er zuckte jedes Mal zusammen. Aber immerhin war es hier etwas ruhiger als drinnen beim Empfang.

Auch nach so vielen Jahren konnte er noch immer nicht sagen, was genau ihn an Silvester störte. War es diese unbändige und in seinen Augen unlogische Freude auf ein neues Jahr, das doch eigentlich genauso anfing wie jeder anderer Tag der übrigen 364? Waren es die Erwartungen, die unwillkürlich damit verknüpft wurden? Waren es die Rückblicke auf das Vergangene, von dem er manches, vor allem in diesem letzten Jahr, gerne für immer hinter sich ließ? Er wusste es nicht.

Was er jedoch definitiv nicht mochte, war der traditionelle Silvester/Neujahrsempfang der Medizinischen Fakultät, zu dem er erscheinen musste, ob er wollte oder nicht. Manchmal erwies es sich trotz allem als angenehmer Abend und er hatte auch schon das eine oder andere gute Gespräch führen können.   
Fast immer jedoch versuchte mindestens eine der Mitarbeiterinnen sich an ihn heranzumachen. Das war schon in seiner Ehe so gewesen, was, auch wenn er die Avancen konsequent abgewiesen hatte, regelmäßig zu bösen Worten und tagelangen Streitigkeiten mit seiner sehr besitzergreifenden und eifersüchtigen Frau geführt hatte.

Nach seiner Scheidung war zumindest dieser Druck von ihm genommen worden, die mehr oder weniger plumpen Annäherungsversuche waren an diesem Altjahresabend jedoch noch aufdringlicher und abstoßender als sonst. Es hinterließ zudem einen schalen Nachgeschmack, hatte er doch schon während des Jahres erkennen müssen, dass keine der Frauen an ihm als Mann und Partner, sondern nur an dem Professor und seinen Beziehungen interessiert war.   
Wurde er mit einer Frau gesehen, wurde der Ringkampf der anderen noch schlimmer. Er wusste, er galt als gute Partie: noch jung genug um eine Familie gründen zu können, gutaussehend, wohlhabend und in einer erstrebenswerten Position. Sein Marktwert war entsprechend und er fühlte sich wie ein Platzhirsch, der zum Abschuss freigegeben worden war.   
Das war in seinen Augen ein bisschen Vergnügen nicht wert und er ging inzwischen allem aus dem Weg, was nach einer Romanze aussah. 

Auch deshalb hatte er gezögert, seine neue Assistentin mitzubringen, auch wenn sie explizit von Professor Härtling eingeladen worden war. Er brauchte und wollte keine neuerlichen Gerüchte und Verwicklungen.   
Alberich hatte ihm die Entscheidung über ihre Teilnahme überlassen, als sie seine merklich verhaltene Reaktion auf diese Neuigkeit bemerkt hatte. 

„Heißes Pflaster, nehme ich an?“, hatte sie ganz neutral gefragt und er hatte, schon lange nicht mehr von ihrer raschen Auffassungsgabe überrascht, einfach nur genickt. 

„Brandheiß, mit vielen großen Tieren“, hatte er versucht die Sache herunter zu spielen, was sie nur zum eindeutig ironischen Heben einer Braue veranlasst hatte. 

Das alte Jahr ging zu Ende und mit ihm auch eine Zeit, die für ihn viele Umbrüche und Neuerungen mit sich gebracht hatte. Begonnen hatte es damit, dass er, als vorläufige Krönung seiner bisher rasanten Karriere, die Leitung der Münsteraner Rechtsmedizin hatte übernehmen können. Die Scheidung einer Ehe, die schon lange mehr einem Rosenkrieg geglichen hatte, war zwar bitter aber auch eine Erlösung gewesen. Danach hatte er sich noch mehr in seiner Arbeit vergraben, womit etliche Mitarbeiter nicht mithalten konnten oder wollten und das Handtuch warfen.   
Er wusste, dass er als Egozentriker galt, dass er aber deshalb sogar Schwierigkeiten haben könnte, adäquate Angestellte zu finden, hatte er nicht vermutet. Erst jetzt, vor einigen Wochen, hatte sich das Blatt in Form einer zwar kleinen aber großartigen Frau geändert, die ihm durchaus die Stirn bieten konnte und durch ihre Klugheit und fachliche Kompetenz seine Bewunderung errang.

Brachte das neue Jahr auch hier eine Wende mit sich? Bisher hatte sie nicht erkennen lassen, ob er mehr für sie war als ihr Chef und auch er war sich nicht sicher, wie viel und was er tatsächlich für sie empfand. Er war aber bereit, sich in dieser Hinsicht eine Chance zu geben, auch wenn seine gescheiterte Ehe ihn hatte vorsichtig werden lassen. Er wusste jedoch, dass ihr seine Titel und Auszeichnungen herzlich egal waren. Sie achtete ihn für das was er konnte und wusste und sie ließ sich auch nicht von seinen Eigenheiten abschrecken.  
Das war eine neue Erfahrung für ihn. 

Vorgestern hatte er sich deshalb dazu durchgerungen ihr anzubieten, ihn zu begleiten… wenn sie nicht ohnehin schon eine Begleitung hätte. Sie hatte keine gehabt, was ihm viel über ihr Privatleben verriet und so hatte er sie vor mittlerweile vier Stunden abgeholt.   
Natürlich hatte ihre Kleinwüchsigkeit für jede Menge Getuschel und Gerede geführt, womit sie jedoch mit bewundernswerter Souveränität umging. Hatten ihre Fähigkeiten als Rechtsmedizinerin ihn in den letzten Wochen schon beeindruckt, so betrachtete er sie nun mit ganz anderen Augen, als er beobachtete, wie sie sich charmant und selbstsicher zwischen all den Würdenträgern, Handlangern und Lakaien der Fakultät bewegte und so manche Klippe lässig umschiffte. 

Die Häufigkeit der Feuerwerksraketen nahm rasant zu und er warf einen Blick auf seine Uhr. Es würde keine 10 Minuten mehr dauern, bis das alte Jahr zu Ende ging. Auch die anderen Gäste mussten das bemerkt haben und drängten nun ebenfalls nach draußen. Boerne schaute sich suchend um, bis er Alberich in ihrem schwarzen Abendkleid entdeckte. Sie trug sehr hohe Schuhe, was sie ein wenig größer machte, doch sie war noch immer signifikant kleiner als all die anderen Gäste. Wie ein Kind wirkte sie dennoch nicht. 

Sie hatte ihn entdeckt und kam zielsicher auf ihn zu. „Hier sind Sie, Chef? Ich habe mich schon gewundert, wo sie abgeblieben sind“, plauderte sie und reichte ihm ein Glas Champagner. 

„Ich wollte ein paar Minuten frische Luft schnappen“, gab er knapp zurück. Sie verwirrte ihn und er war sich nicht sicher, wann sich zu Achtung und Respekt eine gewisse Sehnsucht nach ihrer Gesellschaft hinzugesellt hatte, die ihm in Momenten wie diesen besonders bewusst wurde. Ihm war nur irgendwann aufgefallen, dass es nicht nur die Freude an seinem Beruf war, die ihn morgens mit einem Lächeln in die Rechtsmedizin fahren ließ.  
Sie hatte sich eine Bolerojacke übergestreift, doch sie fröstelte merklich in der kalten Luft. Boerne legte ihr eine Hand auf die Schulter und zog sie unauffällig ein wenig an sich, so dass sie sich an ihm wärmen konnte.   
Etwas überrascht schaute sie zu ihm auf und lächelte ihn dann herzlich an. Für einen Moment verlor er sich in ihren blauen Augen, da ging ein lauter Jubel durch die Menge um sie herum und er schaute zusammenzuckend auf. Auch sie sah sich um und sie realisierten beide, dass das neue Jahr angebrochen war. 

Sie wurden auseinander gedrängt, als fröhliche Neujahrsgrüße ausgetauscht wurden und Gläser aneinanderstießen. Auch Boerne beteiligte sich daran, konnte gar nicht anders. Erst als es wieder etwas ruhiger wurde und sich alle mehr oder weniger dem inzwischen in voller Pracht am Nachthimmel stehenden Feuerwerk zuwandten, fand er sie wieder. 

Sie hatte sich in einen etwas ruhigeren Bereich der großzügigen Terrasse zurückgezogen und, um eine besser Sicht zu haben, auf eine Bank gestellt. Boerne trat zu ihr und nahm ihre Hand, drückte einen sanften Handkuss darauf. 

„Auch Ihnen ein gutes Neues Jahr, Silke“, sagte er leise. „… und auf eine gute Zusammenarbeit.“

Sie lächelte ihn herzlich an und stieß mit ihm an, während ihr Blick ihn warm umfing. 

Es würde ein gutes Jahr werden.


End file.
